


Help Me Find My Heart

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Is Protective Of Daniel, M/M, Rare Pair, Seth And Dean Hate Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Dean knew that his heart had been lost many, many, years ago, but with Daniel's help, he might just get it back.





	Help Me Find My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i will write all of the fics if i have too.

Dean had grown heartless over the years, the disgusted looks from other people had proven that. Once where he would have questioned his morals, fighting himself over if he should do what was right or what he had to do, he now chose the necessary option, not even sparing a thought to who he might hurt.

Once, a long time ago, he might have hated himself for hurting the people who tried to help, but now he only thought of them as hindrances: people that stood in his way to achieve what he wanted.

Dean had always known that, with the decisions that he would make and have made before, friends was not a thing that he would have many of. Enemies, however, Dean could tell that he'd have many of them. Dean thought that it was very clear to him who was his enemy and who was his friend, but that came with one exception.

That exception being Daniel Bryan.

You see, Dean and Daniel had been mutuals for so long, Dean not knowing Daniel well enough to form an opinion on him, but from what he had seen, and heard, Daniel was not someone who he'd typically get along with: Daniel was amicable and he let his emotions get in the way of his decisions, something that Dean didn't like. But there was just something about him: something that prevented him from hating Daniel as much as he wanted to, needed to.

Hell, on a good day, Dean would even go as far as saying that he respected the man, liked him even.

And when Dean finds that he and Daniel have a common enemy, has not as reluctant to ask him for help as he would anyone else. Dean plans that when everything is over, and their enemy is stopped, he would just stab Daniel in the back: to prevent him from becoming attached, because Dean had known that he had an annoying habit of becoming attached to people he shouldn't, Seth and Roman being prime examples of this.

He hates having someone to rely on: all it does is get him hurt, and he'd been hurt enough in his lifetime.

It should be easy, Dean tells himself, just stick by him until the enemy is defeated, then a chair shot to the back will stop Daniel right in his tracks, the shock will be enough to stop him from fighting back. Just one chair shot. Even though the thought of letting his emotions take control makes Dean angry, he doesn't want to hurt Daniel anymore than necessary; as much as he hates the thought of it, Daniel had actually been growing on him.

Daniel even had an annoying pet name for him, that he would often use to get on Dean's nerves whenever Dean had annoyed him, "How's my favourite lunatic doing?" Daniel would ask.

Dean hated it, although after a while it was kind of nice hearing Daniel call him that. Dean would always remind Daniel that he wasn't a lunatic: he wasn't crazy, just... easily agitated. And he just happens to be a bit mean when he's agitated, doesn't mean he's a lunatic though, his mother had him tested.

The plan had got off to a great start, but halfway through it had started to hit a few snags: a few unlucky bumps.

One of those bumps being that his past enemies had come back to haunt him.

It just had to be the one person that Dean had hoped it wasn't: Seth Freakin' Rollins.

His music had hit right in the middle of a match, one that hadn't been going particularly well in the first place: their opponents had attacked them before the match, hurting Daniel more than himself, and Dean had grown furious, much to his disliking.

Dean had known that Daniel had grown on him, more than he'd realised, when his first thought is... Daniel.

His mind races and his eyes scan the ring for any sign of him, releasing a low guttural growl upon realising that Daniel is right in Seth's path.

Dean hopes that Seth will leave Daniel alone, focusing solely on him: Seth is Dean's fight, and he doesn't want to bring Daniel into his battles, it'll only get him hurt, and Dean hates that the thought of Daniel getting hurt as it makes him lose control.

Dean hates losing control: it makes him weak, it makes him sloppy, it makes him... human.

And Dean rejects the thought of being human: he's already tried that and it hurts, it hurts more than he wants to remember.

But, it doesn't seem like luck is on his side, as Seth's eyes are trained directly on Daniel, a look that Dean knows, from standing by his side for so long, means that Daniel is in for a world of hurt.

Dean attempts to stand, picking himself up on shaking arms, but is stopped by a swift kick to his chest, he's forgotten that he was still in a match.

He emits a loud grunt as the kick knocks the wind out of him, clutching the place where he had been kicked tightly. He hears the familiar and distinct sound of a metal chair coming in contact with flesh accompanied by a loud yelp coming from the other side of the ring, and suddenly the adrenalin is pumping through his veins. He looks up and sees Daniel on the floor his back arching off of the floor with his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles have turned white as, Dean guesses, Seth had attacked him with a chair.

The bell is rung, and the match is over, but Dean knows that Seth has no intention of stopping. Dean doesn't have enough time to avert his eyes as the chair is swiftly brought down again on him, although this time on his stomach.

Daniel writhes as he lets out an agonized cry, and Dean feels the white-hot feeling of anger coursing through his body. Dean senses the next kick coming to him, and he quickly counters it, sending his attacker into the barrier with a devastating thud. He moves quickly towards Seth, too quickly for it to pass off as anything other than the thought of Daniel being hurt sends Dean into a fury, a fury that is unprecedented.

He jumps for Seth, colliding with him heavily, and Dean feels slightly at ease knowing that he's brought Daniel some time to recover. But that ease quickly dissipates as he realises that he's toe to toe with Seth, perhaps his biggest enemy, and he was hurting Daniel, his Daniel: Seth was hurting his teammate Daniel.

So Dean does what Dean does best, he fights.

He fights and fights and fights. He fights until small smooth hands, hands he knows instantly to be Daniel's, are wrapping themselves against his waist, pulling him away from Seth.

If it was anyone else, Dean probably would have fought back, intent on beating Seth until his physically couldn't, but this wasn't anyone else: this was Daniel.

Sweet caring Daniel, who is kind just because he wants to be. Daniel who would rather put anyone before himself, not because doesn't deem himself good enough to be taken care of but, because he thinks so highly of everyone, even the people who don't deserve it: the people like him.

It was Daniel who was pulling him away from doing something he might regret, although Dean doesn't quite know how he could ever regret beating Seth's face in, he lets himself be pulled away; doesn't want to cause Daniel anymore stress that he already had.

They both back up the ramp slowly, facing Seth just in case of a surprise attack, and Dean makes sure to stand between Seth and Daniel, blocking him almost from Seth. Daniel's hand lingers on Dean's shirt, just a bit longer than necessary, a gentle reminder that Daniel is there, safe, where Dean can protect him, and Dean realises how protective he sounds. Maybe the plan of not getting too attached wasn't going as well as he thought.

When they're backstage, and Dean is sure that Daniel is safe, they finally relax.

"Thanks, Dean," Daniel says, wincing as he sat down. His back is straightened and a hand placed gently on his abdomen as he tries not to touch his injuries. Daniel glances up at him, clarifying from Dean's confused look, "Thanks for saving me out there, I owe you one, I mean it, you saved my ass."

Dean chuckled lightly, "That's what teammates do, ain't it?"

"What would I do without my lunatic?"

The smile that they share is too comforting, too real, for Dean's liking, so he averts his gaze.

That's what teammates do.

Dean wasn't too sure if he bought that himself, and if Daniel did well then he's too naive for his own good. Dean lets out a frustrated sigh, one that Daniel picks up on, looking concerningly at Dean as he sits down beside him. Daniel doesn't deserve this, he deserves better, and Dean feels guilty that he was just going to use someone as gentle and considerate as Daniel for his own gain.

His face hardens as he realises that Daniel's getting under his skin. Daniel's making him weak, he's making him feel, and Dean hates it. He needs to let Daniel go now, the sooner the better, that way it'll hurt less for the both of them.

But Dean quickly realises that Daniel isn't an enemy that he wants to have, hell he doesn't even know if he's capable of hating Daniel.

He definitely can't hate Daniel.

But Daniel can hate him, and Daniel hating him is a hell of a lot safer than Daniel being friends with him. Dean frowns as he realises that Daniel can do a lot better than him, the sooner he lets Daniel go, the sooner Daniel can stay safe: Dean has too many enemies and he just doesn't want Daniel getting hurt.

He hears Daniel let out a pained gasp, one which Daniel tried to quickly cover up, and Dean's head snapped towards him. Dean mentally curses himself for forgetting that Daniel was injured, all thanks to him, and he shifts closer to him.

"You okay, Daniel?" Dean asks, his voice softer than he wants and Daniel nods, quickly dismissing any worries that Dean has.

Dean doesn't believe it for a second.

"Can I look... please?" Dean motioning towards where Daniel is covering a part of his ribs with his arm, and Dean desperately wants to comfort the smaller man. He hates how one person can make him feel so many things.

Daniel reluctantly removes his wrist, wincing as he accidentally nudges one of his bruises. Dean shifts even closer and places a hand onto the bruises that are rapidly forming there. Dean notices the bruising on Daniel's back, probably from the first chair shot, and gets Daniel to turn so that he can see it more clearly. Dean gently runs his fingers over the bruises, the sheer amount of them making him detest Seth even more. Dean must have got himself in a trance because he hears Daniel clear his throat and Dean wonders why.

That is until he realises that the hand he had on Daniel's stomach never left, and he was even subconsciously rubbing soothing circles into the bruised skin.

Dean removed his hands rapidly, his face red, grumbling out an apology, as Daniel huffed out a laugh, coughing immediately after as he jostled his injured stomach.

Dean just chuckled at Daniel, using the distraction to fish out an ice pack that he stole from the medics without them looking.

He gently placed it on Daniel's stomach, telling Daniel to hold it there. Daniel thanked him and did just that, his hand brushing against Dean's as he pulled away.

Dean looked around for the other ice pack that he definitely bought, and Daniel asked him quietly, "Dean, why are you doing this for me?"

Dean stuttered, nearly dropping the other ice pack that he had found. He sighed as he placed the pack on Daniel's back, smiling ever so slightly when Daniel relaxed.

"To be honest... I don't know," Dean admitted, shifting the pack around to a different area of bruises on Daniel's back, "I- It's just I don't hate you as much as I hate everybody else."

Daniel laughed at that in a way that Dean knew was painful, letting out a quick, "thanks, Dean."

Dean's eyes went wide upon realising that what he said, "I- I didn't mean it like that, Daniel. It's just that I don't want to see you getting hurt because of me."

Daniel stayed silent for a while, and Dean feared that he'd said the wrong thing, but then he heard Daniel mumble, "You didn't get me hurt."

"I mean I didn't hurt you literally, but I just can't stop wondering that if I hadn't fallen out with Seth you wouldn't be hurt right now."

"Dean," Daniel sighed, shifting around to look at Dean properly, dislodging Dean's hold on the ice pack which was on Daniel's back, "You can't possibly blame yourself for this-" He said, motioning to the bruises on his stomach and back, "-you never would've known that falling out with Seth would do this. There is nothing that you could do that would've predicted this, so stop blaming yourself."

Dean sighed frustratedly and looked Daniel in the eyes, "You deserve better than this; better than me. You're a good kid Daniel, a good kid, and I brought you into this mess, it's not right for you to be taking hits for me."

Dean went to stand up, but Daniel's hand shot out to stop him, Dean looked down at Daniel's hand on his thigh and he heard Daniel say, "look, Dean. I've been through way worse than this before-" and Dean winces remembering the time when it was him who was delivering the punches to Daniel, "-and I don't mind taking a few hits if it's to help you. Dean, I trust you, and I want to help you, you protect me and I protect you, that's what teammates are for, right?"

Daniel says that last bit with a smile and Dean got a small smile on his own face, but something doesn't feel quite right. Maybe it's the words that Daniel said, even though they're his own, something in those words makes his heart pang with emptiness.

He shoves those feelings aside for the moment, returning Daniel's sheepish smile with his own, more grounding, smile. Daniel withdraws his hand, and Dean immediately misses the warmth that Daniel brings, although he doesn't dare say it.

He slumps back with another sigh, exhaustion seeping into every bone of his body, and Dean realises just how tired he truly is. The post-match adrenalin is wearing off, and the need to protect Daniel is no longer there. Injuries that he didn't even know he had suddenly came to life and he let out a loud grunt as he pressed a hand to his chest. A sharp sting erupts from underneath his fingertips upon touching it, and he lets out a hiss.

Daniel's concerned eyes are on him, silently scanning his body in search for injuries. Dean tries to hide them, but Daniel is too observant, and Dean can't judge; he's just as bad when it comes to Daniel, Daniel gives him a 'look' and Dean reluctantly removes his hand, pulling his shirt off over his head and placing it next to him.

Daniel's hand is placing an ice pack on his chest even before he can ask for one, and Dean's grateful. Daniel gives him a sheepish look after realising how quickly he moved, and Dean can only thank him in response.

They both sit in silence for a while, both basking in the relaxed atmosphere, as the tried to forget the awful night that they had had.

"I'm gonna make him pay, Daniel," Dean admits suddenly, and he can feel Daniel's eyes piercing into the side of his head, but he doesn't care because Seth's just given him another reason to beat his stupid face in.

"Dean..." Daniel says, quietly, and Dean shakes his head knowing already that Daniel will try and talk him out of doing it. He already knows that he's fighting a losing struggle; Daniel knows just how to defuse any bad thing that Dean's willing to do, and it only then just occurs to him how easily Daniel could control him.

The thought shakes him slightly. The thought that Daniel could've had the upper hand all along, that Dean wasn't as smart: wasn't as manipulative as he thought. Daniel could play him like a fiddle, he could've been this whole time; he could've secretly been on Seth's side. Dean clenches his jaw at the thought, already feeling the anger seeping its way back in.

Daniel says his name again, this time softly like he's worried, and Dean forces himself to look at him. "Are you hurt?" Daniel says moving quickly so he's by Dean's side and the look of pure concern on Daniel's face diminishes all anger he felt, instantly replacing it with guilt. How could he ever think that Daniel would betray him? Daniel was his light, his soul.

Daniel was the thing worth fighting for.

The one thing Dean has, and doesn't want, to lose, and Seth knows that.

Seth won't stop until Daniel is broken, and Dean can't, won't, let that happen.

Daniel needs to let him go.

"Get out," Dean says.

He has to get rid of Daniel now so that Seth won't hurt him any more than he already has. If Daniel leaves, then he'll be safe, and when Daniel's safe, Dean can fight his own demons: he can fight Seth.

He knows, deep, deep, down that this is the wrong decision, that pushing Daniel away will hurt him as much as it hurts Daniel, but he's willing to suffer, because Dean would gladly suffer for the rest of his life if it meant that Daniel was okay.

"D- Dean, what?" Daniel questions and Dean, once again, forces himself to look, and he instantly regrets it.

Daniel looks so hurt that one might think that it was Dean who had driven a steel chair into his stomach. Dean remains calm, even though the look in Daniel's face makes him hate himself more than he thought he ever could.

"I said. Get. Out." He repeats, his voice laced with more venom than he felt, because inside he was secretly begging Daniel to stay. The thought of facing his demons alone; it scared him, more than he'd ever want to admit.

Daniel looked pained as he looked down, and then his face hardened, snapping his head up to glare at Dean, his fists clenched by his sides, "No, Dean, I won't."

Dean was taken aback at that, inwardly proud at Daniel's defiance: he must have been rubbing off on him more than he originally thought. He swiftly covered up his surprise, raising an eyebrow, and Daniel was quick to follow up.

"I don't want to leave you, it's not uncommon that a team would hit few snags, but we shouldn't give up. We can't succeed as a team if we don't work together, and pushing me away won't help anyone. Dean, we can work together to beat Seth, you don't have to do it alone."

Dean huffs, because Daniel has got him, right down to a T, and, for a second, Dean actually considers it. But his eyes can't help but scan over the bruises on his stomach and then the choice is already made.

"It wasn't a question, Daniel. There is no 'we' anymore, you and me, are not a team, can't you just get it through your thick skull? I don't want to be on your team anymore. I don't need you, not anymore." Dean says, darkly, and he instantly regrets the last words as soon as they leave his mouth, but they're said and done now.

Daniel mouths the words 'not anymore' to himself and he tries to make his glare seem angry, but Dean sees through it instantly: he can see the hurt laced in his blue irises.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I used you, Daniel, don't you see. You were nothing more to me than an obstacle. I don't care about you, you mean nothing to me. You're not my teammate, and you're certainly not my friend. So stop acting like you are."

Daniel stutters, clearly hurt and Dean at the moment wants nothing more than to comfort him. Dean wonders how he ever found it in him to say these things: the things that he didn't mean, to Daniel.

"I don't believe you." Daniel whispers and Dean stares in disbelief, how could Daniel think so highly of him? "The Dean that I know isn't like that."

Dean strode over to him, and for the smallest fraction of a second, Dean noticed a flash of fear pass over him, as Daniel's hands came up to protect his already bruised body.

Dean paused upon seeing this, and it took all of his strength to not break: to not walk over to him and beg him for forgiveness. Dean inhaled, a barely noticeable, shaking breath, and said quietly, nothing more than a mumble, "Clearly you don't know me that well, then."

That sentence hurt both of them deeply, but only Daniel showed his hurt.

Daniel sighed defeatedly, "Fine, I'll go."

Dean should've felt relieved, Daniel could finally be safe, he would no longer get hurt because of him, but all Dean felt was sorrow and dread. Daniel let quietly, placing the ice pack gently on the bench before giving Dean one last look, sadness etched onto his face, before leaving quietly.

When Daniel had left, closing the door behind him with a soft click, Dean let out an angry growl. His jaw squared and his fist tightened around the ice pack in his hand.

"God fucking dammit!" He yelled, hurling the pack towards the wall as hard as he could, ignoring the pain in his chest as he moved. Dean paced around the room, trying his hardest to not act out on his anger, his teeth clenched tightly as he could no longer control his anger. He let out another yell and he struck the wall, hearing the satisfying crunch of his knuckles against the brick. He ignored the pain, striking the wall again, and again, and again, until blood was dripping off of his hand in a steady flow.

Dean slumped to the floor, as all his anger had seeped out of him, placing his head in his hands. His fingers clamped down painfully in his hair, pulling on it as hard as he could, once again, ignoring the burning hot pain in his head.

He was going to make Seth pay.

 

It was his turn to have the upper hand. Seth was in his match and Dean was preparing to jump him. It was nice, being the one delivering the attack for once, and he was absolutely itching to get his hands on Seth, Dean's revenge on him was long overdue.

He didn't bother to wait for Seth's match to finish: Seth didn't wait for his, so why should he wait for Seth's? He strode down the ramp purposefully, and the look on Seth's face almost, almost, made up for everything, well except for the part when it didn't.

Seth tried to attack him first, but Dean was too quick, hours and days worth of anger fuelling his attack. It was sweet finally getting his hands on Seth, and Dean savoured every second of it. He didn't play nice, but when did he ever play nice before?

Whilst Seth was on the floor, Dean leant down spitting out venomously, "I'm gonna make you fucking pay, Seth, just you wait."

Seth just laughed, which only made Dean even angrier. He was about to question it but was stopped when a pair of hands wrapped around his arm and spun him around, immediately delivering a harsh kick to his stomach. He grunted loudly as he dropped to his knees, god he really hated all of Seth's goons.

All that happened next was a blur, flashes of pain as kicks and punches connected with his skin, bitter laughs and the overwhelming feeling of being defeated.

But what happened next had definitely caught him off guard. Dean blinked rapidly, shaking his head vigorously to try and stop his blurry vision. He steadily shifted to try and stand up, wondering why they weren't pushing him back down like they had been doing before.

It's only when he heard the familiar sound of a steel chair colliding with someone, instantly reminded of Seth hitting Daniel which made him pause trying to shake the memories from his mind. He heard a loud grunt, and then another whack with the chair, resulting in another groan, this time from another person. He looked up as he got on his feet, leaning against the ring for support and saw the person he least expected: Daniel.

Seth and his goons were all on the floor, clutching different parts of their bodies as they groaned. Daniel was the only person standing, a half-bent steel chair in his hands and a murderous scowl on his face. God, how he missed that side of Daniel.

Daniel suddenly looked over at him, and the reminiscent smile on Dean's face vanished instantly. Daniel strode over to him, discarding the chair, throwing it harshly, as he walked. The chair made a loud clatter as it collided with the floor, and Dean hoped that Daniel was in a good mood; although the mad glint in his eye quickly diminished all hope he had. His defences were down and everywhere hurt, Dean's mental walls had been torn down and he couldn't keep Daniel out, even if he tried.

"Daniel-" Dean rasped out as Daniel stood in front of him a deep scowl on his face, but was stopped by Daniel's hand cutting him off.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" Daniel said, and Dean winced, Daniel was definitely not in a good mood, "Did you honestly think that attacking Seth was a good idea? He has his stupid bodyguards around at all times."

"Daniel, please-"

"No, Dean, I mean what were you thinking? You got yourself hurt, even more, hurt than you already were. What was the plan, huh? That you were just gonna waltz right in there and beat the shit out of Seth without anyone doing anything? 'Cause if you were, then you're stupider than I thou-"

"Daniel, just shut up!" Dean said, and Daniel snapped his mouth shut, "I made it very, very, clear that I do not need, nor want, you to fight my battles."

"I wasn't fighting your battles. When you saved me, yesterday, I said I owed you one. I don't like owing debt."

Daniel turned away and started walking, and Dean decided, probably against his better judgement, to go after him, which was a bit harder than he had hoped, as his every step was painful.

"Daniel. Daniel wait." Dean said, but Daniel just ignored him, "Daniel, please, just stop."

He didn't, well at least not until they were backstage.

"Daniel, I just want to talk."

Daniel twirled around, anger clearly evident in his eyes, "What, Dean? What do you want to talk about? 'Cause, as you said out there, you made your opinions very known."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, and he knew that they wouldn't make up for anything, but he still wanted to say them.

It seems that Daniel knew that as well, "Sorry, doesn't cut it, Dean." He said before turning away to leave.

When he started to walk, Dean quickly said, "I was trying to protect you."

Daniel stopped.

He turned around, once again, and scoffed, "Protect me? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth. I- I thought that if we weren't a team any more than Seth wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"I don't need protecting, Dean, I can take care of myself," Daniel said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know that now. But, you got hurt, because of me, and I didn't want you to get hurt again." Dean said, and god, when did he start letting his emotions control him?

Daniel hesitated, and Dean held his breath awaiting his response, Daniel finally said, "You're an idiot, Dean."

Dean exhaled a shaky breath and looked down. That hurt, he deserved it, definitely, but that didn't stop it from stinging.

"You're an idiot because you didn't hurt me, so stop blaming yourself, Seth did."

Dean looked back up, and Daniel had moved closer, the hard look of anger replaced by a soft sad smile. Dean moved, his body instantly regretting it, before Daniel could. He brought Daniel closer to him and wrapped his arms securely around him, not letting go.

Daniel tensed, but relaxed into his grip, carefully wrapping his arms around Dean as he hugged him back. Daniel's face was squished into Dean's shoulder and he mumbled, just loud enough for Dean to hear, "It's not your fault."

Dean felt relief washing over him, and pressed his body harder against Daniel's, even though his body protested. Daniel eventually pulled away, a warm smile on his face, and his hands still resting on Dean's biceps, "I get that you were trying to protect me, Dean, but I can handle myself just fine."

Dean nodded, "What about Seth?"

Daniel frowned at that, but a smile formed on his face soon after, "Well, when we're a team, we can beat him just fine."

"You still want to be on a team with me?"

"Yeah, what am I gonna do without my lunatic?"

Dean chuckled at that, looking down, unsure if what to say next: he didn't really think that he was going to get this far. Daniel's hands squeezed Dean's arms reassuringly, and Dean looked back up at Daniel, just realising how close they were.

Daniel was just a breath away, and all he could do was look into Daniel's blue eyes. "Your lunatic, huh?" Dean said, playfully, his eyes flickering down to Daniel's lips and back up to his eyes, deciding what to do.

Daniel just smirked back, "Yeah, mine, no one else's." before they both leaned in at the same time.

Their lips crashed together, and Dean pulled Daniel as close to him as he could. One of Daniel's hands came up to rest on the back of Dean's head, running his hand through Dean's hair, as he kissed back. Dean felt all air leave him as all he could think about was Daniel: the way that Daniel's lips felt on his, the way that Daniel's body slotted perfectly into his arms.

Dean knew that his heart had been lost many, many, years ago, but with Daniel's help, he might just get it back.


End file.
